


Scattering Flowers

by NanoTwentyFaces



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post season 12 finale, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, some blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-03-21 06:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3681096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NanoTwentyFaces/pseuds/NanoTwentyFaces
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's in a field of white flowers, but why are they turning red at his feet?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lullaby in White

 

    Washington opened his eyes, and saw a field of flowers. He was standing in the middle of them. Thousands upon thousands of white flowers. They rustled and swayed in the gentle breeze.  It was peaceful. Washington looked all around him. When did he get here? Where was this place? Surely, there wasn’t a place like this on Chorus. He looked out across the field. The sun shone brightly in front of him, blinding him. He raised his hand to block out the sun. Suddenly, he spotted a figure hidden behind the blinding light.

    “Hello?” He called out. The person didn’t respond.

    “Excuse me. Could you tell me where I am?” He took a few steps forward. “It may seem silly, but I actually have no idea how I got here.” He stopped and listened. They didn’t respond, but he could hear faint singing. It was soft and sounded like a lullaby.

 

_morte ai nostri nemici_

_morte ai nostri nemici_

_la tua guerra  persa_

_non puoi distruggere_

_come la folgore dal cielo_

_entra la guerriera_

_sacrificare_

_lotta  finita_

_guerriero  ferito_

 

    Washington was closer to them. It looked like a female. They were wearing a white, thin strap dress. Their back was to Washington.  He took a few more steps, and stopped now that the light was out of the way.  The mystery woman adorned a short red ponytail. Washington was confused. Only one person he knew wore that look.

    “Carolina?” He asked quietly.

    She didn’t respond, but the singing grew fainter. Flower petals floated up and danced around in the wind. As if it were like snow. Hesitantly, Washington reached forward.

“Carolina?”

Timidly, he laid his hand on her shoulder. She turned around. But, as she turned, she faded into South Dakota. The red hair into short platinum blonde. And the dress to light purple and green armor. His eyes widened in horror. His hand fell away from her shoulder as he took terrified steps backwards.  

“South? But…..how? I don’t…..what?” Her cold, grey eyes pierced him. She smirked at him.  Washington trembled. His eyes shook with a fearful expression on his face.  South took a step toward him.

“Been awhile, Wash.  Nice to see you again. How's life? I mean the living part.”  Washington scrambled backwards the closer she approached.

His voice shook, “H-How are you here? That’s impossible. Y-You’re dead!”

She continued to get closer. “Of course I am. I mean, you’d know that better than anyone else.”  Washington’s eyes grew wider. The more he tried to get away from her, the closer she came.  

“Put a bullet right through my head.  And without hesitation, too.” She stopped. Washington was petrified. “I never knew you could be so heartless, Wash.” She tried to take another step toward him.

“Stop! Don’t come any closer!” He held his arm out to try to keep her away.

It didn’t stop her. Terrified, Washington pulled out his pistol. “I said, stop!”

Her smirk grew bigger. She quickened her pace. “Or, what!? You’ll shoot me?!”

She was right at the end of the gun. Washington pulled the trigger, the shot rang out across the field. But it went through nothing, as she fazed right through his body; laughing hysterically.  He fell backwards onto his hands and knees. Sweat trickling down his pale face. His breath shaking and ragged. He felt his chest tightening, like it was getting harder to breathe. He looked down at the flowers.

He gasped as the white flowers suddenly turned red, as if they were being covered in blood. The blood of South Dakota. Blood he spilled by his own hand.  He began to hyperventilate, the air barely being able to make it into his lungs. He wanted to scream. Scream for help. Scream for fear. Scream for anything. He squeezed his eyes shut to try and block out the blood red flowers all around him.

A sound echoed throughout the field. It sounded like a voice, but he couldn’t make out any words.

_“!......!”_

_“!.....!”_

 

It began to grow clearer and louder.

 

_“....-sh!”_

_“.....-ash!”_

_“...Wash!”_

**_“Washington!”_ **

 

    Washington opened his eyes. The field and the red flowers were gone. His vision and head swam. He saw a blue figure with dark hair looking down at him, panicked expression on their face. Their mouth was moving, but he could barely register the words. His senses finally started to clear. He could finally see it was Tucker looking down at him. Tucker’s helmet was off; his dark brown hair hanging down. Wash’s own helmet was off.

    “Wash, can you hear me?!” Tucker’s voice almost cracked at the question.

    Wash tried to nod, but only continued to stare up at Tucker. He attempted to speak, but only a slight moan came out.

    Tucker seemed to calm down slightly just by hearing Washington respond in some way.  “Oh my god, Wash, are you okay?”

    What happened to him? He finally managed to find his voice, as he attempted to sit up. It came out quiet and hoarse though, “T-Tucker?”

    Black spots filled his vision as he sat up. Tucker’s hands hovered around him protectively, “Whoa, whoa. Easy, Wash.”

    Washington looked over at Tucker. His face was full of worry and concern. Seriously, what had happened to him?

    “Tucker…..what happened?” He felt like he was going to fall back and pass out again, but Tucker had placed an arm around his back to steady him.

    Immediately, Tucker’s face hardened. He scowled at the ground. “Some dumbasses were messing around with grenades. One of them landed near you and blew up. I told them to go get Dr. Grey, but the dumbasses probably couldn’t even do that.”

    “How long was I out?”

    “It’s been at least over half an hour.  I would have gone to get Grey myself, but I didn’t want to leave you alone up here, hurt.” He paused. “Good thing I didn’t go. You started getting worse. I almost lost your pulse, and I panicked and just started yelling.” His face softened again; he looked at the ground. “You scared the hell out of me…..”

    Washington blinked groggily. He wasn’t even trying to stay up anymore. Tucker’s arm was the only thing holding him up. “Sorry…..”

    “That’s what the dumbasses who did this to you are going to say, when we get back.... Can you get up?”

    “I can try…” The ascent was extremely slow. Tucker moved up in sync with Wash to help him. Washington was on his feet for a whole two seconds, before dizziness overtook him; he was going to pass out again. He fell back, but Tucker was there to catch him.

“Whoa, I gotcha’.”  Tucker slung Washington’s arm around him and put his own arm around Washington’s waist. “You okay?”

“Yeah…..” The word barely escaped his mouth in an exhausted, hushed whisper.

They slowly walked together towards the camp, Tucker leading.  After about ten steps, Caboose’s yell sounded from ahead of them. Tucker looked up to see the others running up to them.    

“Tucker! Agent Washingtub!” Caboose yelled.

“Finally! I thought no one was coming to help. Takes the dumbasses almost an hour to go get help.”

    Tucker felt Washington’s body go limp against him. “Wash? Wash. Come on, Wash, hang in there.” Tucker looked at Washington’s face hanging down against his shoulder.

    Dr. Grey pushed her way through the group, while Carolina helped Tucker support Washington. “Let’s get him back to the camp, now.” Carolina said.

    Tucker nodded. They carefully made their way down the hill towards camp. Tucker kept an eye Washington the whole way there, a worried expression on his face.

Was Washington going to be okay?

 

   

   

 


	2. Memoir of Unseen Red

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every nightmare discloses. It's your blood that's red like roses. Your blood story that runs through my mind.

The world faded into view again for Washington.  Light once again blinded him. A gentle breeze blew around his body. His blonde hair rustled atop his head. Adjusting to the light, he looked to see the field of white flowers. He let out a short gasp. Why was he back here? Wasn’t he just with Tucker? He turned and frantically looked around, calling out for Tucker.  He called until his voice was raw and he was out of breath. His hands were on his knees, trying to catch his breath.  To no doubt, he was terrified. The last time he was there, he had encountered South. She was just a ghost. 

But, her ghost haunted him. He never wanted to admit it, though. He didn’t show any remorse when he killed her. There wasn’t a slight feeling of regret when he pulled the trigger.  But, the regret flooded in soon after he came to his senses of what he’d done. He’d killed her to save himself. She applied the same concept to him once, though; shooting him in the back so she could escape the Meta.  No. There wasn’t an excuse for what he did. For his mistakes.  South could have lived. Delta could have been confiscated and South could have escaped, continued to hide and lived.  The pistol in his hand, and his selfishness took away that option. It took away one of his friends.  

A soft whistle released him from his thoughts. It faded into what sounded like a faint, gentle piano.  A single red petal floated across his vision near the ground. He blinked and looked up on his right.  Standing in front of him, was brown armor.  His eyes blinked up at their face. He stood speechless.  In front of him stood C.T.  Her short brown hair fluttered, her lips pursed, face almost emotionless.  Washington slowly stood up straight, keeping his eyes on her.  The more he looked at her, the more her face switched back and forth to the helmet. 

“It can’t be real.”  Washington tried to tell himself.  “The helmet….her body is buried in the sands of the desert temple.”  But his words made no avail to convince him. C.T.’s face continued to feed him lies like a bee pollinating the flowers beneath his feet. 

His voice shook, trying to choke out the words. “Connie?”

The fading stopped. Now it showed only her face. Her expression became grim yet sorrowful.  She turned away from him and started to walk away.  Washington pushed himself up hastily.

“Wait! Connie!” He ran to catch up with her, stumbling, his arm outstretched.  He grasped her shoulder. “Connie, you can’t leave….” 

She swiftly turned and pushed him away. What he saw now isn’t C.T., but Tex; the black armor and helmet that hid the face of what wasn’t even a person, unbeknownst to his knowledge then during Project Freelancer.  He stepped back, confused and shocked.  The white petals started to fly upward in the wind.  

“Tex..? Why…?”  More petals floated up and faster. They passed over his eyesight, each like a curtain, revealing Tex’s helmet once they parted. The white of the petals reminded him of SideWinder…..where Tex “died”. Maine...no...the Meta, captured her in the memory unit.  But, here she was. She did have a thing for coming back. Another petal passed his vision. When it passed, Washington saw Tex grasping an axe. He let out a short gasp as she raised it.  

“Tex, wait....” Washington pleaded.

She swung and the axe came flying at him. He raised his arms in front of him in fear.  But the pain never came. The axe fazed through him;  he heard it strike something behind him.  Slowly lowering his arms, he turned to look behind him.  A rush of dreadfulness hit him like a train. The pain of years ago rose up to the surface in the image reflected in his eyes.  The axe lay wedged into the chest of Connie.  Memories from the fateful day of her death came rushing back.  He hadn’t seen her die, but Carolina told him what happened. Tex had gone all out on her, showing no mercy.  Using two axes from the Insurrectionist leader, she brutally killed C.T..   When the fighting was over, he expected, or more so, hoped that Connie would come walking out with them.  But she wasn’t there.  

Now, her blood seeped from the wound into the flowers, the bright red streaming across each one.  No, not again, his mind screamed.  He stared down and watched as the red rushed past the flowers at his feet, turning them.  He jerked his head up to look at C.T..  Her helmet is gone again, revealing her face stricken with pain. She collapsed onto one knee. Washington jerked forward. All his sense of reality was lost by this point. He had to help Connie. Maybe he could save her this time. It won’t be too late.  

“Connie!” He yelled. She looked blearily up at him, remote tears hanging onto the edge of her eyes. Behind the pain was fear. It reflected in her eyes.  

He began to run towards her. He had to get to her.  But, with every step he took she didn’t seem to be any closer.  A dark shadow materialized over her shoulder.  It shaped itself into Tex. The deep black armor, that had changed everything. That had set the downfall of Project Freelancer into motion.  Connie’s face contained even more fear.  She reached out a hand, tears flowing slowly down her cheeks.

“Wash!” 

Gasping in a shaky breath, he ran faster. She was just within his reach.  He lunged forward as the axe swung down.  All at once, they disappeared. Leaving only petal flying around. Wash fell forward onto his knees, a few tears threatening to fall. His body shook, the fear and anguish rattling him. The red flowers stared back up at him, making his blood run cold.  That’s when he noticed the shadow hovering over him. Startled, he whipped around to see the night, black armor staring down at him; an axe raised. He fell back trying to jump up as the world became distorted. There was 2 of everything, it blurred and wobbled and shook. The distant scream echoing, rattling his head. 

“Allison!”

All of it happened at once, as the axe came down on his head; the pain exploding throughout. 

**  
  
**

He could feel himself jolt, wherever he was. Everything hurt. Pain ached and shouted all over his body. Was he awake? Is he dreaming? His eyes refused to open, too heavy for his own will. He wasn’t even sure if he had a will to open them.  What if he opened them and there was another nightmare? There was a soft, gentle tap on his cheek. 

“Agent Washington?”

Slowly, he turned his head toward the voice and opened his eyes. He could see the blurred figure shape itself into the helmet of Dr. Grey. Internally, a rush of relief swept through him.

“Oh, so you are awake. Well that’s good. Better late than never.”

“What?”

“You’ve been out for at least 13 hours, and that’s including surgery time.”

“Surgery?”

A voice sounded from behind Grey, “You sure you fixed him, Doc? Seems a little brain-dead.”

“ Church. ” 

Washington tilted his head, looking over Grey’s shoulder to see Carolina and Church.  

Church shrugged his shoulders from where he was projecting himself in front of Carolina. “What? It’s a legitimate question.” Carolina shook her head. She looked over at Washington, a slight smile on her face. 

“How are you feeling? Pretty nasty accident.”

Washington tried to sit up to see her better, but the pain immediately caused him to lay back down on the hospital bed. “Fine….”

Reading his movement, she stepped closer to the bed. “That’s not what your body says.” 

“I said, I’m fine. Just need a few minutes…”

Church projected himself in front of him, “Yeah, more like a few days. According to Delta’s scans here of you, you are in no position to be doing...well...anything.” Washington glared at him.  Church flashed away back to Carolina’s shoulder. 

“We should probably go let the others know he’s okay.” Carolina said. 

“Do we want to tell them all or just Tucker?” Church asked playfully.

“Uh...what?” Washington looked at them confused. “Why would you want to tell just Tucker?”

Church laughed, “Are you kidding me? Carolina had to drag him out of here asking over and over again “Is he gonna be okay, is he gonna be okay?” I mean, seriously, it was like some Romance movie bullshit.” 

Washington fell silent, glancing down. Was Tucker really that worried about him? He thought back to when he woke up the first time. It was kind of a blur, but he did know that Tucker had actually been concerned about him.  

Carolina broke him out of his thoughts, "We'll be back in a few minutes."

"Yeah, so, don't dramatically die on us while we're gone." Church added. 

Carolina rolled her eyes at him, "Come on."

After they left, Washington let out a deep sigh. Turning his head back, he stared up at the ceiling. It was white. White like those nightmare flowers. He never wanted to see those things again. 

Dr. Grey spoke up from next to him. She spoke gently to him; a bit less energetic than usual, but still upbeat. "You know in the couple of times I've had to treat you, this was the first I've heard you talk in your sleep."

He looked over at her confused. "What do you mean?" 

"Agent Washington, you've been in my care multiple times. Each time you were unconscious, this time you were talking while you were unconscious." She turned back to her table assorting different tools.

"Oookay...so...why are you telling me this?"

"Well from what I heard, you must have had some.....interesting dreams." She put down the scalpel she'd been looking over, and looked toward him. "Would you.....like to talk about it?"

He looked away from her back to the ceiling. "I-uh......I actually don't really remember what I dreamed about......" 

She tilted her for a second. "Oh, well, I see. Forgetting some dreams may be for the best anyway."

He exhaled a deep breath. "Yeah......" A few moments of silence passed before, the door burst open with the Reds and Blues rushing inside. The sudden entrance startled Washington. He jerked up halfway, before clutching his side and laying back down with a painful groan. 

Dr. Grey was up within a second, trapping the closest SIM trooper in a painful headlock. "Please, do not give my patient a heart attack and strain his injuries." She said in an authoritative, yet still cheerful tone. 

"Guagh....Yes, ma'am." Tucker coughed out, struggling to get out of her death grip. She released him and took her seat back beside Washington's bed. 

Taking deep breathes, the pain subsided. Washington looked over at them all, trying to put on a smile. "Hey there."

Tucker straightened himself up, rubbing his neck. "Hey, so, how ya' feeling?"

Grif chimed in behind him, "You look like shit."

"Seriously?" Simmons said next to him. “The guy just woke up from being blown up, and the first thing you tell him is that he looks like shit.”

Grif shrugged. “What? You want me to lie to his face? He looks like shit, because he got blown up. You don’t come out of an explosion with a suit and tie; and don’t you dare bring any of your stupid spy movies into this.”

Tucker pulled another chair up to the side of his bed, and sat down. “In all seriousness, you  do look like shit.”

“Feel like shit too.” Washington replied. "Epsilon said I probably won't be doing anything for a few days." 

"Well, no duh, Wash. You're not a tank." Tucker said, laughing slightly. 

“We do have a tank if you would like one.” Caboose said bounding up beside Tucker. 

“Please don’t let him touch the tanks.” Simmons said. 

Washington smiled. “No, that won’t be needed, Caboose. But, thanks anyway.”

“Well, if you’re going to be stuck here for a few days, then it looks like we get a break from training.” Tucker said, smirking. 

“Nice try, Private.” Washington said. “But while i’m recovering,” He nodded over at Carolina who had returned to the room, “Carolina will be taking over training.”

“Your kidding right?” Tucker asked. 

Her helmet was on, but he could see her playful smile beneath it. “Don’t think I’m going to go easy on you boys.”

“Bow Chicka-”

“Say it, and you’ll be sparring against me first.” 

“Right.” Tucker slunk back in his chair. 

Dr. Grey stood up. “Alright, you’ve all had your chance to see that he’s okay, but my patient needs more rest. And it’s getting late. You all have busy days tomorrow.”

The others left the room, saying their “goodbyes” and “see you later’s” while Carolina lingered for a minute. 

“I hope you don’t mind doing the training while I’m out.” Washington said.

“Don’t worry about it. It could actually be fun.” She said standing up straight from leaning against the wall. 

“By the way,” She tossed a book to him, “here.” It was a….coloring book?

“What’s this for?” 

Church popped up beside Carolina. “You’re gonna need something to do while you’re here.”

“Where did you even get this?” Washington asked, flipping through the pages.

“I usually keep one around for Caboose. Have to keep him occupied somehow.”

“Uh….thanks.”

“Get some rest, Wash. We’re going to need you back out there.” Carolina said walking out of the room. 

“Right…..” Washington said quietly, resting back against the pillow. 

Washington opened his eyes again. Instead of a white ceiling, he found himself staring up at a grey one. His head was hurting again. He sat up slowly, looking around. He knew this place. The air caught in his throat. He was in the recovery room of the Mother or Invention. Pushing himself off the bed, he looked around warily.  There was nothing, or nobody for that matter, around.  He drew in a shaky breath before taking a step forward. Then another. He walked around the room for a few moments. He could swear that he could hear someone talking, or multiple people. It echoed around him. Like whispers in a long hallway.  Why was he here? Was everything just a dream, because of his implantation with Epsilon? 

"Hello?" He called out.

A jolt of the ship sent him crashing into another bed. He gripped the sides, keeping himself from falling down. The ship shook again.  He felt a strong sense of Deja vu. This was all too familiar. He pushed himself back upright, taking a few steps forward. 

"Guys? Is anybody he-" 

A gigantic jolt sent him flying to the side, crashing through the glass window with a painful yell. He landed facedown hard with a thud. Pain shot up through him for a few moments as he lay there groaning. It was cold, where he was laying.  The sound of the wind whistles through his ears. Slowly, he pushed himself up. He suddenly remembered why this was all so familiar. 

This was the crash of the Mother of Invention. When Tex came back for Alpha. He remembered this. He'd been thrown out the window and was trapped outside in the snow until medics had found him. But something was different. What he was laying didn't  feel like snow. Clearing his head as best he could, he looked at the ground.  What he was kneeling in wasn't snow. It was white flowers. As his body touched them, a layer of ice engulfed each one. 

"Oh no....." He muttered quietly to himself. He shut his eyes tight, talking quietly to himself. "Come on Wash, you gotta wake up. Wake up already, we can't go through this again."

A terrifying, loud yell brought him back into the nightmare. His head shot up unwillingly to find the source. Terror ran through his whole body as he saw Maine holding Carolina up by the throat a few feet away. He let out let out a short startled yell as Maine reached up and tore Carolina's AI from her implants. The scream lurched from her throat was bone-chilling. Drops of blood splattered onto the icy petals, staining them. 

He scrambled up shouting through the wind. 

"Maine, what are you doing?!"

Maine didn't even acknowledge him as he reeled his arm back and threw Carolina's limp body over the cliff that had just materialized itself into the nightmare. 

A gasp escaped from his mouth as Washington ran forward. He couldn't let Carolina die. "No, stop!" 

Before he could reach the edge, a swing of Maine's arm knocked him to the ground. He flew back, landing on his shoulder.  Tears stuck to the edge of his eyes. 

Carolina was dead. Maine killed her. There was nobody here to save her when he did. If only he had been stronger. If only he hadn't been so weak to push himself up off the ground and help her.  

Another yell sounded behind him.

" NOOOOO!"

He looked up to see Tex run past. He looked on in fear, as Tex started to fight Maine. Just like the fight at Sidewinder. Just as soon as it started, it ended. Washington cringed and shielded his face as Maine picked up Tex and stabbed the memory unit into her helmet, shattering the visor. Broken glass nicked his hands. Blood slowly stained the Kevlar gloves. 

Tex's body crashed into the ground beside him, sending a flurry of petals into his face. 

"Ngh....." He lowered his hands away from his face, staring down at the shattered visor. The single black hole in the middle looked straight into his soul, bringing back more memories. His head snapped back forward as he realized Maine was coming closer, towards him.  Washington scrambled up, backing away. 

"Maine, wait." He pleaded. The brute swung at him. Wash ducked, and blocked another punch. But, he wasn't quick enough to block the next punch to his face that sent him crashing to the ground. Sitting up, his hand felt heavier.

He looked down realizing that he was holding a pistol. Raising it in front of him, his hands started to tremble. 

"Maine....." He swallowed hard, "Please don't make me do this."

He only continued to walk towards Washington. Without thinking, he pulled the trigger. Instead of one bullet being shot, the entire clip was used. Shot after shot rang out, echoing around him, making his ears ring. When his head cleared, his heart dropped like he had fallen off the cliff himself.  Washington stood frozen, staring horrified at Maine. He was still standing, but struggling to, blood seeping down his neck.  Wash's shoulders relaxed for a second. Maine took the chance,and shot up lunging for him. Washington  jumped back, tripping over his own feet, falling into the "snow". Maine reached out, grabbing his foot. Out of nowhere, a tow cable had hooked itself onto Maine and began to pull them both towards the edge.  Wash thrashed and kicked trying to free himself. The icy flowers nicked and burned his skin dragging across it. As the edge grew closer he dug his hands into the ground; the ice burning against his fingers. His fingers were too numb to feel it, but blood soon started trickling from his fingers, leaving a red trail that coated the ground behind him. His heart pounded faster as the cliff was now right at their feet. Like a rollercoaster, they both slid off the edge into the abyss below. 

He screamed and gasped as he lurched forward in his bed, his stomach dropping.  He gripped the bed for support, taking deep breathes as he’d taught himself before; in-out, in-out. He hissed as the pain suddenly registered all over his body. When the pain subsided and his heart rate was normal again, he laid back against the pillow staring at the wall in front of him. Dropping his head in his hands, bringing his knees up to his chest, he sighed heavily. He’d gone for so long without the nightmares, but now they were back. Shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so late. Been busy with difficult classes and re-reading the chapter over and over again. Trying to get my writing back on track. Plan is to get the final chapters done soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed this Tuckington fic. I was listening to "World of Scattering Flowers" From Bravely Default and I got the idea for this story. I plan for there to be at least 4 parts. It won't be extremely long; short and sweet. But, I guarantee it's going to be good. I already can't wait to write the next part. (in case you didn't look at the tags, this takes place after the season 12 finale)
> 
> <3


End file.
